


Fried Cheese And Castles

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip abroad offers two weary men a chance to regroup and reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried Cheese And Castles

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my own trip to Prague, and the photographs scattered through the story were taken by my husband. Unfortunately, Clark's and Lex's appearances in those pictures were figments of my imagination. Many thanks to jakrar for her after-the-fact beta. Any remaining mistakes are absolutely mine because I never give her enough time.

[  
Click For Full Size](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000bq32w)

**Fried Cheese And Castles**

Not even the artful deployment of a delightfully lush lower lip had been able to convince Lex to abandon the LuthorCorp Learjet and join the mass of ordinary humanity on a crowded Airbus for the overnight flight to Prague. In Lex's firm opinion, Clark's declared intention to spend Superman's involuntary downtime touring places he'd only seen from a distance as he'd flown from one emergency to the next did not require _slumming_. Long lines at customs and security checkpoints were to be avoided whenever possible, not embraced as 'part of the experience' as a tourist. Clark had been so pleased that Lex had agreed to join him during his vacation 'slash' recuperation that he'd only offered a token protest before returning to his self-appointed task of underlining points of interest in _Lonely Planet Encounter Guides_ scattered around him on the bed.

The hotel Clark had booked them into was nothing like the villas, chateaus, and five-star hotels that Lex usually reserved, but when Lex stepped out of the hired limo onto the cobblestone sidewalk and looked around, he could understand the appeal of Clark's choice. The narrow side street was barely wide enough for one car to pass through, but it was scrupulously clean as it wound its way between well-tended buildings, none of which was less than a century old. The subdued, genteel entrance beckoned to them, and Clark bounded ahead like an eager puppy with Lex trailing behind. An indulgent smile broke free as Lex observed Clark shedding another layer of the burden he'd carried for too long without relief. The smile faded as Lex recalled the reason they'd left their home behind and his fervent hope that Clark's no-longer-super body would be up to the rigors of the tours Clark had planned.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000bw1xa)

 

"You didn't eat much on the plane, Clark. Ready for some...." Lex closed the doors of the armoire and turned around, his voice trailing off as he spotted Clark's still figure splayed across the bed. He shook his head ruefully before bending over to pull off Clark's sneakers, and then he took the unneeded footwear over to the closet and retrieved a light blanket. Clark never stirred as Lex spread the finely woven fabric over him, his breathing light and slow, his face serene under the late morning sunlight slanting in through the open curtains.

After a quick wash and changing into a fresh pullover, Lex kicked off his own shoes and settled into the armchair next to the bed to watch Clark sleep. He'd been afraid that it would be too much - too soon for the convalescent superhero and he wasn't pleased with his opportunity to be able to say 'I told you so.' He would have preferred being wrong about Clark's stamina after he'd been so close to dying just a few short weeks previously.

It had been _too_ close. Lex still woke in the middle of the night to listen to Clark breathe, to count each precious inhale and exhale until he could fall back into his own restless sleep. He wanted to hold Clark tightly, ease his pain, and keep him safe from all harm. He _needed_ to...and each time Clark insisted that he was 'fine' and urged Lex to leave him to his own devices, Lex swallowed his fear and anger and let it burn deep inside until he felt hollow and untethered from reality.

Clark had been so still that day, lying there in the Watchtower's infirmary, his face lax and pale from blood loss, livid bruises covering almost every inch of his green-tinged torso and limbs. J'onn had done what he could to stabilize Clark and make him comfortable, but only time would prove the ultimate healer whenever kryptonite was involved. While he was sidelined, until his powers were restored, the rest of the League would cover Superman's duties. A nonexistent off-world mission would explain his absence from the skies over Metropolis. There was consensus among the other superheroes that releasing any information about Superman's vulnerabilities would only encourage future attempts to destroy him, so keeping his condition a secret was a given.

Lex had only just managed to contain his rage when Bruce had foolishly attempted to keep him away from Clark that day. It had been almost a year since their long-delayed reconciliation, yet it was still a point of contention as far as the self-appointed guardian of Gotham was concerned. Only Lex's awareness of Clark's feelings on the matter had kept him under control and able to deal with the other billionaire's ill-concealed jealousy. A smirk emerged under the fingertip that tapped against Lex's scarred upper lip when he recalled Clark's calm declaration that he would stay with Lex to convalesce. There had been no room for argument, and the scene played well in Lex's memory...especially when he envisioned Bruce's coldly furious expression.

"Lex...?" Lex shifted his internal focus back to a pair of sleepy hazel eyes. Clark's dark head rolled to offer Lex a lazy smile. "Hey. Can we go get something to eat? I think I'm hungry."

"Of course. What did you have in mind?"

Clark sat up on the bed, yawning and stretching. "Nothing too heavy. I'll leave the fried cheese for later. There's an organic vegetarian restaurant around the corner. Let's try that."

Lex muttered heartfelt thanks for the postponement of the cholesterol-laden 'treat' and retrieved Clark's sneakers before he could change his alien mind.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000c1z0b)

 

The restaurant had several small rooms open for service and Clark made a beeline for the one with stars twinkling in pinpoint splendor across a ceiling of darkling night. The underlit tables glowed amber beneath their hands, providing just enough visibility to read the English/Czech menus. After placing their order for several different appetizers and herbal teas, Lex relaxed back in the booth and smiled across at his wide-eyed companion.

"You know, Clark, I never asked you. Why Prague?"

Even the dim light of the room couldn't disguise the glint of humor shining in Clark's eyes as he revealed, "I put all the names in a hat and picked one."

One ginger eyebrow rose in patent disbelief. "Random?"

"I did research cities to narrow down the choices, but yeah...random." Clark's delighted chuckle generated equally delightful results in certain portions of Lex's anatomy. Reluctant to break the mood by appearing impatient, he resisted checking his watch, but internally he was ruing his earlier decision not to suggest room service. It had been weeks since he and Clark had shared a bed for anything more than sleeping and, suddenly, Lex was eager to find out if the slow, gentle slide of Clark's calf alongside his meant what he thought...he hoped...it did.

Unfortunately, the relief afforded by the arrival of the food and drinks was offset by the disappointment Lex felt at the withdrawal of Clark's leg. With a resigned sigh, Lex sampled the hummus and olives and the local version of potatoes au gratin. He nodded and conceded the food was worth the delay as Clark dove in enthusiastically. Before long, the plates were barren and Clark was ready to move on.

"Come on, Lex. Let's check out Old Town!"

Lex adjusted himself surreptitiously under the table, glad that Clark wasn't able to look through it to see what Lex was doing. He didn't want Clark to feel pressured or guilty about their sex life...or the lack of one...and Lex suspected that it was going to be a long afternoon.

A _very_ long afternoon.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000bs22t)

 

"By the time the limo gets _here_, Lex, we could be _there_. It's not that far a walk. See?" Clark brandished his brightly colored street map in support of his argument, his mouth taking on a familiar pout. "The whole idea is to be able to see all the neat architecture, not miss it while we drive past it on the way. After all, 'it's the journey, not the destination.' Prosim?"

"Clark...." Unwilling to battle the pout, the cliche, and the attempt to say 'please' in Czech, all at the same time, Lex conceded the battle. "All right, we'll walk...for now. However, I reserve the right to call for the limo if you get too tired."

"Cool! Now we just have to make sure we don't get lost. The street names are all in Czech and about fourteen syllables long...and impossible to pronounce." Clark set off down the cobblestone-paved sidewalk, his balance in constant peril due to his new habit of walking with his eyes scanning the upper stories of the buildings they passed. Lex found himself spending more time making sure that Clark didn't trip over the occasional broken or missing stone than he did seeing the sights. Fortunately, Clark stopped every few yards or so to point out some new architectural wonder, and Lex was able to share his discoveries then.

After only a few wrong turns, they finally entered the square at Old Town and stood looking around at the shops and cafes for a few minutes, taking in the bright, cheerful crowds and the equally vivid wares on display. Turning around in a circle, Clark gathered it all in with wide eyes and a brilliant smile before stopping with a jerk and crowing, "Puppets!"

Lex followed at a more sedate pace, but let his smile run free when Clark greeted him with a marionette in each hand, the wooden toys dancing to the sprightly jig piping through the store's speakers. The childish joy in the younger man's face struck Lex hard as he realized he'd never seen Clark so relaxed and carefree. The loss of his powers had lifted the heavy weight of responsibility from Clark's shoulders for the first time in years, and suddenly, Lex couldn't help wondering if their eventual return would be worth it.

Puppets returned to their racks, Clark browsed through the rest of the toy store before moving on to the next shop, which glittered with garnets and amber. The semi-precious gems were common in the Czech marketplace, and Clark wondered aloud whether his mother might appreciate a necklace or earrings.

"I remember my mother had an amber necklace. She used to let me hold it in my hand to feel how warm it was...how different from her other jewelry." Lex fingered a strand of amber beads, his blue eyes clouded by the past, his voice low and filtered by recall. "I don't know what my father did with all those pieces after she died, but sometimes I wish...."

Clark's hand engulfed his, the warmth overriding the chill of memory. "It does feel nice, doesn't it? I noticed that they have worry beads in that case over there." Clark's eyes were earnest, his earlier exuberance dimmed by Lex's mute distress. "Can I...can I buy you some? Something from me?"

Lex's initial impulse to refuse died in the face of Clark's need. He nodded slowly, a gentle smile thanking Clark for his thoughtfulness. "Yes, I'd like that. Pick a set out for me, please?" Reaching into his pocket, he fingered his cell phone absently, observing the lines of exhaustion settling into edges of Clark's eyes and bracketing his mouth. "I'll wait outside for you."

The call to the hired car took less than a minute, and Lex was standing in front of a display of hand-blown glass when Clark joined him. With subtle movements, Lex herded Clark toward the edge of the square where the hands of the astronomical clock were swiftly approaching the hour. With a clang, the bells and pipes began to play as the clockwork figures capered and bowed to the crowd below. As the final note sounded and the gears wound down, Lex pointed out the waiting car and inclined his head in silent invitation.

Clark bowed to necessity and followed Lex to the Bentley, only to halt him with a cry of amazement, "Look! You can see the city right there on the hood of the car! Isn't that neat?"

Lex sighed and shook his head before taking Clark's arm and guiding him into the back seat. "Neat? I can't believe I'm saying this to someone over twenty-five, but you really need a nap...and so do I."

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000c04yc)

 

"It's been so long, Clark." Lex held Clark close, his hands bumping down the long line of Clark's spine to sink his fingertips into the soft flesh he craved. He licked a stripe up Clark's neck, nipping the edge of his jaw until a lavender bruise appeared under the day's stubble. "I need you."

Pulling his head back out of range of Lex's seeking lips, Clark frowned. "You did just fine without me in your bed for years, Lex." He disengaged from Lex's arms effortlessly, stepping back to cross his arms in a pose guaranteed to remind Lex of the superhero that had been a thorn in his side for years. "What's the big deal about no sex for a couple of weeks?"

Frustrated, Lex reached out again, only to have Clark easily evade his grasp. "I didn't understand what I was missing. Now that I do.... Please, Clark." His voice rose to a shout as Clark's figure began to dim and waver inside an eerie green glow. "Don't do this to me. Don't leave me..._alone_ again."

"Lex? Come on, Lex. Wake up. You're having a nightmare." Clark's calm tones and the stroke of his gentle hand gradually cleared away the remnants of Lex's dream, the warmth of his body seeping inside Lex to banish the chill of abandonment. Soft lips pressed against his temple as Clark murmured, "That's better. You were starting to scare me."

Lex's muzzy brain finally untangled the pathways to his mouth and freed his tongue to speak in words instead of moans. "Clark?"

"Yeah, it's me. You awake now? You want to tell me what all that was about?"

Lex could feel Clark's arm slide around him, holding loosely as if he were making sure that Lex wouldn't feel trapped while inside his dreamscape. His grip tightened when Lex failed to answer right away, and Clark brushed a soft kiss across Lex's cheek before rephrasing his question. "You were moaning something about me leaving you, Lex. What's going on inside that head of yours?"

Twisting fretfully under the restraint of Clark's arm across his chest, Lex tried to insert some space between them while he searched for the right words to deflect Clark's questions. "It was just a dream. I don't remember...."

There was a sad curve to Clark's lips as he released Lex, his movements slow and reluctant as he rolled to his back to stare up at the room's high ceiling. "Hey. It's okay. I just thought it might help to share." He sat up abruptly and swung his long legs to the floor, standing with only a hint of a wobble. With sharp movements, he stripped off his t-shirt and yanked open his jeans, shoving the denim down his thighs to the floor and leaving his boxer briefs in place. Kicking them to a corner, he tossed his shirt on top, along with the socks he stripped off. "I'm taking a shower before we go out for dinner."

Propped up on his elbows, Lex watched as Clark left the room, his keen eyes surveying the muscled expanse of his broad back and the flex of his buttocks with regret. Clark had lost weight, but he was still beautifully configured, the lines of his body exquisite. The green tint that had tarnished his golden skin had faded, and only his continued weakness and his missing powers bore evidence of his brush with death. Physically, Clark was recovering, yet Lex felt there was something else wrong, an invisible fracture, a link _broken_.

The sound of splashing water trickled in from the next room. Lex frowned as a memory of Clark inviting him to scrub his back intruded, taunting him as he lay there...excluded where he'd once been welcomed. Clark had to have felt him, had to have known he'd been aroused by his dream...even if the ending had ratcheted him down to barely half-erect. Sweat trickled down Lex's neck, pooled in the hollow of his throat as he remembered the dream...the nightmare that still haunted him.

His fear of losing Clark left him trembling again, not for the first time since the day he'd watched Superman blaze through the atmosphere like one of the meteorites that had accompanied him to Earth. Green flame had engulfed Metropolis' own superhero, the weapon deployed blasting away his vaunted strength and invulnerability and leaving him helpless. The enemy had been routed by the Justice League and the deadly construction destroyed, but the damage had been done.

Lex had raced to the Watchtower, understanding that J'onn had been responsible for masking Clark's condition at the scene. He'd been desperate that day, the knowledge of what kryptonite could do lending wings to his feet. He'd also been furious at the thought that someone had been able to obtain the deadly substance after the care he'd taken to dispose of every piece he could find.

He'd trembled that day, too.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000c4ype)

 

"This place looks like it might be fun."

"Just because it says Lamborghini on the sign doesn't mean the food is going to be any good, Clark."

Clark finished taking a picture of the sign in question and turned to Lex with a pout. "You didn't want to try the Cafe Wow, either. I think that if a bunch of Corvettes, Porsches, and a Ferrari were parked outside, it might have been worth a try."

"Black and white cowhide on the seats? Neon everywhere and desserts in martini glasses? I thought we were going to try Czech cuisine, not Eurotrash fusion."

Rolling his eyes in mock frustration, Clark tossed back, "Hey, at least I didn't suggest 'The Crazy Cow.' I think that one lost something in the translation. Who names a steakhouse after mad cows, hangs a sign outside with a crazy-eyed bull...and expects to get customers?"

Lex shook his head in resignation, knowing he'd have to make some concessions in order to make sure Clark ate _something_. "All right..._ano_...you win. Let's go in. At least you're not insisting on a fried cheese sandwich from one of the sidewalk vendors we passed."

"Well, if you wanted really authentic Czech _cuisine_, then _smazeny syr_ and _pivo_ fits the bill. I'll bet every restaurant with a Czech menu sells fried cheese...and _gulas_ with bread dumplings."

Decision made, Clark held the door open and waved Lex inside the dimly-lit cafe. No one met them, so they made their way to an empty booth toward the back, and seated themselves so they faced each other across the narrow formica-covered table. A solitary votive flickered to the side, leaving their faces in shadow...unless they leaned forward to shout over the eighties disco medley that suddenly began to play. They looked at each in disbelief and burst out laughing. Lex collapsed back against the vinyl seat, drinking in the sight of dark eyes sparkling in delight and the wide grin that flashed quirky canines.

A young waiter interrupted their mirth with a polite, "_Dobry den_."

Clark recovered first and responded, "_Mluvite anglicky?_"

"English? Yes, we have English menu. One moment." The waiter darted away and quickly returned with two menus printed in both Czech and English, including the descriptions of the dishes. After Lex explained to Clark that the Czech Budweiser was not the American version once favored by Jonathan Kent, the waiter took their order for two pivos and left them to peruse their menus.

They didn't have to wait long for their meals once they'd ordered them. Clark almost inhaled his serving of roast pork with dumplings and sauerkraut, while Lex savored his svikova, which turned out to be braised sirloin with sour cream and cranberries, a little more sedately. Clark declined dessert, as well as slivovice or plum brandy, which left Lex feeling a little anxious about Clark's reduced appetite. Clark dismissed Lex's concern with the excuse that he wanted to walk along the river before it became completely dark.

As they left the restaurant, Clark confessed that he wanted to touch the statues on the Charles Bridge, as legend claimed it would bring good luck. Unfortunately, legend didn't reveal which statue held the magic, so Clark carefully visited each one...just to make sure...ignoring Lex when he scoffed at the superstition. The only statue he failed to touch was out of reach, so Lex teased Clark, claiming that the knight with the golden sword had to be the statue of legend, since anyone who had been able to touch it had, quite luckily, avoided plunging to their death on the rocks below.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000bx0cg)

 

Once the sun had descended, the air chilled quickly, especially by the river. The second time Clark shivered hard enough for Lex to notice, Lex declared it was time to return to the hotel. It was apparent that Clark was still tired from the trip, since he failed to offer any protest to Lex's arbitrary decision, simply nodding and falling into step beside him as they walked along the narrow cobblestone streets.

Clark captured the bathroom first. The slump of his shoulders seemed yet another sign that all was not right in his world. He passed by Lex on his way back to the bedroom with a sleepy yawn and a quiet, "Dobrou noc." Sadly, no kiss was offered. Lex hurried with his own ablutions but, by the time he crawled into bed, Clark was asleep. Reluctant to disturb Clark's much-needed rest, Lex stayed on his side of the bed and ignored the warmth, sweet scent, and soft skin that tempted his resolve.

Six inches apart.

Unable to sleep, Lex stared out into the darkened room and reflected that the oh-so-short distance was just as effective as the miles of ocean they'd crossed together, only to draw further apart. They'd spent years apart after they'd both left Smallville behind, their friendship unable to bear the dual burden of secrets and betrayals on both sides. Even the final revelation of Clark's origins in the depths of a collapsing mine hadn't been enough to mend the breach, and an icy chasm of anger and bitterness had separated the once-best friends.

The only concession Lex had made was to shut down his research into kryptonite and scale back his 'not so paranoid after all' preparations against an alien invasion. The rise of Superman had signaled the beginning of a series of published diatribes against vigilantes, Lex calling for their capture and trial for crimes against humanity.

Clark had never retaliated. In fact, he'd reined in his partner, the feckless Lois Lane, more than once in her one-woman war against Lex and LuthorCorp. Gradually, Lex's attacks had weakened as he spent more time on his own legitimate businesses...instead of the world's politics. They had finally settled into a detente of sorts, which had ultimately led to civil conversations at public events.

They'd gently fanned the embers of burnt-out friendship and rekindled the fire between them. At first, it was simply sharing a warm memory or inside joke, but it had grown to dinners and pool games, baseball and chess, movies, music and books. Clark Kent and Lex Luthor attended banquets and openings together, and then would go out for a drink afterwards.

They were friends again, two lonely men who weren't quite so alone any more.

And then, late one night, when the movie they were watching could hold their interest no longer...they were more.

Lex's eyes slid shut as the memory surged free, heat flickering along every sensitized nerve and muscle until he felt nothing but the inflamed rasp of need and desire. He held himself still, barely breathing as his fingertips tingled with the remembered textures of silken skin and hair, his tongue and mouth recalling the sweet salt of release, and faint whispers of devotion tickling along his neck and teasing his ear. Unable to bear the flood of sensation any longer, Lex abandoned the bed and stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. His hands fumbled at his waistband, the silk already sticking where he'd leaked, and then he was free and falling, the fabric at his knees soaking up the warm spill...while he tried to remember how to breathe.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000c5qxq)

 

"See? It's right here on the map. We catch the 23 tram, it takes us to the top of the hill _above_ Prague Castle, and then we walk downhill. At the base, after we've gone through the castle, we pick up the 23 or the 22 in the reverse direction. Easy!" Slapping the folded paper on the table in triumph, Clark picked up his glass and drained his pear juice in a few gulps. After surveying the remains of his breakfast, he patted his flat belly and declared, "This hotel really has a great breakfast buffet, Lex. I think Mom would find it hard to compete."

Across the table, Lex sipped his Darjeeling before narrowing his eyes and frowning. "Stop trying to change the subject. The _Bentley_ is easy, Clark. Public transportation is subsidized torture on a timetable."

"C'mon, Lex. I want to do _normal_ things while I can. It's not the same...." Clark's voice trailed off as his smile faded in the face of Lex's frustration. He shrugged in resignation. "You might as well call them. I'm done eating and the earlier we get to the castle, the shorter the lines to get in."

Lex shoved himself away from the table and stood, waiting for Clark to join him. "The trams run every seven minutes or so, right?" He smiled when Clark's head shot up, his grin reappearing in pleased surprise. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Lex quickly decided that watching Clark bounce up the stairs to the first floor made braving the horrors of the transit system worthwhile.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000c24z1)

 

"Why all the pictures of doors, Clark? I understand the gargoyles, the signs, and especially all those shots you took of the city when we were at the top of the castle...but doors?" Lex held up the camera, pointing to where an example was currently on display, his bafflement unconcealed.

Clark looked up from the bread that he was crumbling and tossing to a flock of pigeons, and smiled at Lex's question. They were sitting together on a park bench and enjoying the vivid colors of the Royal Rose Garden, both men relaxing in the shade of an ancient oak after a hot, stuffy tour of Prague Castle and its outbuildings. Thinking for a moment, Clark summoned an explanation. "I guess it's all about possibilities. They're all different shapes, materials, and sizes, but they all hold secrets behind them until they're opened. Sometimes it's something bad that you never wanted to see; other times it's just what you wanted."

Dusting the breadcrumbs from his hands, Clark stood and took a few steps away from the bench, keeping his face turned away from Lex, as if suddenly shy. "Even if you never opened the door, the secret would still be there, waiting. It's up to you to decide whether it's worth the risk." He shrugged and kicked a pebble to the side of the path, startling the pigeons into flight. "I know that sounds pretty weird coming from someone who doesn't have to open them to see what's inside...well, except for right now...."

Remembering a door inside his own castle, and the secrets inside that had sent a friendship into a downward spiral, Lex uttered a quiet sound of understanding. Rising to his feet, he tucked the camera into the pocket of his jacket, and closed the distance between them. "I'll bet you were the worst kid in the world when it came time to hide the Christmas presents."

Clark turned his head and peeked at Lex from under his long, dark lashes. His slow smile revealed his appreciation for Lex's attempt to ease the moment. "Actually, it wasn't too bad, since I couldn't actually see through things until someone that happened to look just like you robbed a bank. I got shoved through a plate glass window and, suddenly, I was seeing things a little _too_ clearly."

"Oh, I see."

"No. _I_ see...or I will, anyway."

Despite the smile, Lex could hear _something_ in Clark's voice, but he couldn't quite determine if it was despair at the loss of his powers...or dismay at the thought of their return.

He could understand Clark's dilemma. He hadn't been able to decide how he felt about it himself.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000c3gzg)

 

"Czechs have some seriously warped ideas on what's appropriate for children. I thought the original _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ were scary enough, but skeletal zombie-like statues on the playground?" Clark shook his head in disbelief after Lex finished taking his picture standing next to one of the ominous figures. "Did you notice that most of the statues depict some kind of battle, mythical or historical?"

Nodding his head in rueful agreement, Lex offered his own observation. "There was that small bronze with half its internal organs on display. I was wondering if doctors used something like that to show their patients what was killing them because they had no treatment for the disease."

"This conversation is destroying any appetite I had after walking up and down hills all day. Maybe we should quit while we're ahead." Clark set off down the path, heading for the park's exit by the river that he could see in the distance. "It's getting dark and it's time to find something to eat. It's been a long time since lunch."

Lex's stomach offered its own opinion on the subject, and Clark laughed at the sudden gurgle. Lex ignored him until they reached the street, only speaking up when Clark made a beeline for one of the street vendors he'd been eyeing since their arrival in Prague. Lex kept his voice low to avoid causing a scene in front of the small crowd waiting for service. "A fried cheese sandwich? I don't think so, Clark. One-half of this relationship doesn't possess a cast-iron receptacle masquerading as a stomach."

Stopping with a jerk, Clark wheeled around slowly to confront Lex, his eyes eerily intense in the rapidly fading light. "Do we, Lex? Do _we_...have a...relationship?"

Appalled at the stark pain suddenly revealed in Clark's face, Lex froze in place for a moment before he reached out and grabbed Clark's closest bicep. With a yank, he pulled him away from the avidly interested cluster in front of the street cart and set off down the street, heading for the hotel. As they detoured around clumps of tourists, Lex muttered sotto voce, "Clark, you just spent nearly a month recuperating in my bedroom, and I just turned everything over to my managers in order to spend another month touring Europe with you. What would you call it?"

A little breathless from their rapid pace, as well as from Lex's manhandling, Clark stopped short in an empty alleyway and tugged his arm free. "I guess...I don't _know_ what all this is. To be honest, I've never been quite sure if we're anything more than 'friends with benefits.'"

"What the hell are you talking about? We're more than that!"

"Really? How was I supposed to figure that out? Until I got hurt...we never...."

"We never what?"

"We've...never even spent the entire night together. I mean, you never asked me to stay before all this. I thought you didn't want me that way." Clark looked away, swallowing hard before continuing, "You won't tell me what's going on, you shut me out. You haven't touched me except by accident since I've felt well enough to take care of myself. And..." Lex had to strain to hear Clark's whisper. "...do you even remember the last time you kissed me? I do. It was before I got hurt." The floodgates had opened, and Clark's bitter words cascaded over Lex. "Do you have any idea how I felt last night when you ran into the bathroom instead of...."

His fists clenched so tight that he knew there would be gouges left behind in his palms, Lex shouted over the torrent of words, "Damn it, Clark! I've been waiting for you to be ready!"

The alley was too dark for Lex to read Clark's face, but the tremor in his voice made it clear that Clark was still upset and confused. "I don't understand. Ready for what? For you to say 'It was fun, Clark, but you're too broken for me to want you that way anymore'?"

Lex's frustration burst free and he growled, "Not want you? Jesus! I can't fucking do this _here_. We need to get back to the room, and I'll _show_ you what I mean."

Afraid that he'd lose what little control he'd retained if he touched Clark again, Lex took the lead on the journey back through the maze of dark, crooked streets. Once inside the hotel, they both remained silent, standing apart during the short ride in the elevator, neither willing to meet the other's eyes, even in the mirrored panels.

Their room door had barely closed behind them before Lex shoved Clark against it, his hands trembling as he grasped Clark's wrists, forced them down to the painted wood. He pressed forward, molding every inch of his body against Clark's, his face raised to lip and bite the darkly furred jaw, the crisp hairs of Clark's fledgling beard prickling sharp against his tongue. Broken words jerked free, despite his attempt to rein in his desperation. "Christ, Clark..._need_ you. So much...fuck...don't leave."

Clark's head tipped forward and his mouth was soft, sweet, opening under Lex's assault...and asking for more. No words, only sounds of approval and matching want, until a gentle protest when careless teeth nipped too hard and the taste of copper tarnished the kiss.

At the faint moan, Lex drew back, releasing Clark's wrists with a choked sound of dismay, apologizing in a rush, "Sorry...I didn't...sorry...." Before he could back away another step, he was wrapped in Clark's arms, stiff with the fear that he'd hurt Clark if he struggled.

"It's okay, Lex. Just...slow down. I'm not going anywhere...not unless you tell me to. No more bad assumptions...from _either_ of us." Lex couldn't take his eyes away from the blood blossoming on Clark's lower lip, a bubble sliding free to stain his chin as Clark tried to soothe him with gentle assurances. "I'm not going to break if you touch me or kiss me...or even if you fuck me."

Tugging one hand free, Lex raised it to Clark's face, thumb swiping across his wounded lip to capture the crimson drop. He displayed the evidence to Clark, his face crumpling a little in self-disgust as he disagreed, "I did this. I hurt you. That's why...." He twisted inside Clark's hold, but then held himself still, fearing more damage, angered by his loss of control.

Clark shook his head and brought Lex's thumb to his mouth with a gentle tug. He licked away Lex's shame before sucking the digit inside, his tongue rasping against the whorls of skin. Lex felt warm heat spreading, loosening taut muscles, and he fought to keep his eyes open during the sensual onslaught, unwilling to miss the flush spreading across Clark's face, dark pupils overtaking hazel irises. Releasing Lex's thumb with a pop, Clark leaned forward to murmur one word in Lex's ear. "Bed." Lex shuddered, a frisson of raw need running down his spine when a second quiet command was appended to the first. "Now."

Somehow, they made it into the other room without falling over kicked-off shoes and tangled clothing. The tumble to the bed was precipitate, ending with the breath knocked out of Clark as Lex's elbow connected with his sternum. Lex's shirt draped loosely from his shoulders, its buttons scattered far and wide, the royal blue emphasizing the pale sheen of his skin. When he began to slide the silk from his shoulders, Clark stilled Lex's hands and pulled him down instead, parting his thighs to let Lex settle between them with a hiss of satisfaction.

"It's been too long, Lex. I missed this." Clark's kisses provided counterpoint to his mild complaint, his smile making it clear that he was happy they'd broken free of their self-imposed constraints. His hands roamed across Lex's back down to the upper curves of his buttocks, teasing at his cleft with deft fingers. In response, Lex's hips thrust against Clark and he slid into the groove of the hip beneath him with ease, rough curls a pleasant friction as he whispered Clark's name in relief.

When Lex failed to detect an equivalent hardness straining against him, he pulled back in consternation. "Clark? What's wrong? Are you...did I hurt you?" He began to roll away, only to be halted by Clark's tightening arms.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I'm guessing it's a simple case of 'the mind is willing, but the flesh is weak.'" Clark's chagrined chuckle vibrated against Lex's chest where he was still pressed against him. "Doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this. I am. _A lot_. In fact, I'd really, _really_ like it if you fucked me, Lex. I want to feel you inside. Hard and deep. Please?"

Lex's answer was a groan and a stuttered jerk of his hips. "If you keep talking like that, I'll never make it that far." He dropped his head against Clark's shoulder and took a deep breath, but it only made things worse when the scent of Clark's skin surrounded him, a sweet musk that tickled the back of his throat and made his mouth water. "I'm not sure I can manage to do this without embarrassing myself, Clark," he muttered, nudging the silken curls behind Clark's ear with his nose, the kitten-soft skin tempting his lips.

Clark's hands resumed their sweeping glide along Lex's sides and back, and he rubbed his cheek against Lex's temple as he hummed in sympathy. His plush lips tickled the corner of Lex's eye as he reassured him, "I'm not keeping score, Lex. This...right now...this feels great, just holding you. I've missed your touch, how good you feel against me."

Slowly, Lex relaxed against Clark, the flame of his need dying down to the warm comfort of a banked fire. He slid off to the side and ended up tucked beneath Clark's arm, his head cradled against Clark's shoulder while his fingers carded through hair grown a little long and unruly during Clark's convalescence. They spoke of nothing important, shared random thoughts, and Clark's free hand roamed across the planes and curves of Lex's body without purpose.

Gradually, his movements became more deliberate, focused on a nipple, an upper section of Lex's thigh, the point of his hip. Clark weighed the soft globes suspended beneath Lex's lengthening cock, rolling them gently with his cupped palm. Lex grew silent and his breathing quickened with the stroke of Clark's hand, the tempo uneven, changing unexpectedly as he reached critical mass, once, twice. He writhed in frustration, pressing closer, his fingers abandoning Clark's hair to dig deep into his side in retaliation as Clark resumed his sensual torture. Finally, the third time was the charm, and Lex arched, vibrating against Clark's restraining arm, giving everything, holding nothing back, gasping out his relief, blinded by sensation.

Clark raised his sticky hand to his lips to taste, and Lex whined, only half in jest, "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you? Trying to pay me back for _neglecting_ you."

"Mmmm...hungry." Clark accented his complaint with a gentle bite on the edge of Lex's jaw, and then licked away the faint ache he'd left behind. "We haven't had dinner yet."

Sighing up at the ceiling, Lex muttered, "Then I suppose that if I want to prevent rampant cannibalism from breaking out in this bed, we'd better order something from room service." He waved his hand in the general direction of the desk. "Let's see what they have to offer."

Clark groaned and crawled to the foot of the bed, stretching to reach the edge of the menu hanging off the corner of the antique. Sitting back, he flipped it open, only to fall back giggling, narrowly missing a vulnerable portion of Lex's anatomy with his wildly flailing hand. In between snorts of laughter...which Lex categorically refused to consider _adorable_...he attempted to place the amusing item in Lex's outstretched hand.

Finally able to grab the waving menu, Lex opened it...and then rolled his eyes. "I give up. Give me the damn phone." Lex reached over the snickering fool rolling around in the bed, picked up the receiver, and dialed 8 for room service. When the unlucky waitperson answered, Lex disdainfully raised one eyebrow in Clark's direction and bit out, "_Ano_. Two fried cheese sandwiches, _prosim_. _Devkuji_."

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000bzgw4)

 

After a very late start to their day, occasioned by _solid_ evidence of Clark's continued recovery, as well as by a detour to the shops in Old Town, the two men arrived at the Mirror Labyrinth just as it was closing. A financial incentive, judiciously offered by Lex after seeing the disappointment in Clark's eyes, granted them an extra half-hour to tour the exhibit alone. Clark was delighted with the quirky display and happily followed the always-turn-left rule to the center of the maze, narrowly avoiding walking _through_ at least one mirror.

Lex stood to one side, smiling indulgently as Clark carefully positioned himself to capture the cascade of images with his camera. His hand tucked into his jacket pocket, he rocked back on his heels as his fingers caressed the slightly sticky glaze on the item he'd found and purchased while Clark inspected garnet earrings and necklaces. Reaching a decision, he stepped up next to Clark and interrupted his photography session with an abrupt, "I have something I want to give you."

Clark lowered the camera and aimed a puzzled look in Lex's direction. "What is it?" He accepted the object Lex thrust at him, tucking the camera into his pocket so both hands would be free. Inspecting the brightly colored cylinder, Clark smiled when he recognized what it was. "A matryoshka...painted as Gandalf?" He looked up from the nested doll and tipped his head in an unspoken question.

Feeling uncharacteristically shy, Lex haltingly pointed out, "We were watching...well...not watching..._The Fellowship of the Ring_ that first night...our first time."

The light in Clark's eyes assured Lex that he hadn't made a mistake...yet. Carefully, Clark twisted the doll open, exposing the next figure, Frodo. Sam, Merry, and Pippin followed, each appearance prompting another smile from the entranced Clark. The final doll was Gollum and, when it opened, a small ornate key was revealed. Clark wrinkled his puzzlement as he attempted to work out the meaning. "Lex? I don't understand."

Clasping his hands behind his back in an attempt to hide his nervousness, Lex explained, "It doesn't really open anything that I know of. It's a symbol, like the watch and the lead box my mother gave me."

Clark nodded his understanding, obviously remembering the stories Lex had shared in the early days of their friendship. "So what does it mean?"

"You know that the penthouse has a keypad and a code. I mean...there isn't a key to the door, but I wanted you to have one...a key, that is...because...." Lex paused for a moment, rubbed the back of his neck, and then started again. "I don't have a good record when it comes to relationships. I know that I tend to be...controlling, and that drives people away. I finally stopped trying, and then you were there again...and I saw possibilities." Lex began to pace in front of Clark, his nerves needing an outlet. "I didn't want to screw things up by being too demanding, so I tried to keep it light and not ask you for more than you were willing to give." Halting in mid-stride, he wheeled to face Clark with a rueful smile. "Guess that didn't work out very well, did it?"

After tucking the dolls into the crook of his elbow, Clark reached out with his other hand to gesture Lex closer. "Hey, we both made a mistake there, Lex. I was afraid to push my way further into your life. I did that too many times in Smallville, just barged right in...."

Lex waved away Clark's sheepish confession, his voice strengthening with conviction. "The key isn't just me saying you can come and go as you please, Clark. I want you to move in with me."

Clark froze, his hands stilling in the middle of fitting the matryoshka back together. His head was bent to the task, and he silently returned to it, his fingers deliberate and precise as he fitted the pieces back together. Lex waited for his answer, the silence stretching to the point of pain, and then his heart fell when Clark handed the painted doll back to him...without a word. Lex's hand clenched the paper mache toy until he was sure that it would crack in two. Before it could fall victim to Lex's disappointment, Clark raised his head, revealing suspiciously bright eyes and a blinding smile. He held up his other hand and, there, held tight between his forefinger and thumb...was the key.

Clark had accepted Lex's offer.

Hastily stuffing the doll into his pocket, Lex stepped forward into Clark's open arms, lifting his face for Clark's kiss. Bearing in mind that they were in a public place, Lex kept it light and sweet, contenting himself with the soft pressure that promised more behind closed doors. Transitioning to a hug felt natural and, glancing over Clark's shoulder, Lex glimpsed them captured in the mirrors surrounding them. They were standing close enough to appear as a single figure, and the cascade of reflections extended into the distance, each successively reduced in size until they were too tiny to make out with the naked eye. Yet, although he couldn't see those distant images, Lex took it on faith that they were there, the two of them, extending into infinity...together.

He could live with that.

 

[  
Click For Full Size ](http://pics.livejournal.com/danceswithgary/pic/000byhkp)

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> **Common Czech words/phrases**
> 
> yes = ano (_ah no_)  
> no = ne (_nay_)  
> please = prosim (_pro seem_)  
> thank you = devkuji vam (_dyekooyi vam_)  
> gulas = goulash  
> smazeny syr = fried cheese  
> pivo = beer  
> Do you speak English? = mluvite anglicky? (_mloo vee tay ang lits kee_)  
> Hello = dobry den (_doe bree den_)  
> Good night = Dobrou noc (_do broh nots_)  
> 


End file.
